List of Harry Potter fan websites
The Harry Potter fandom has spawned a great many websites, some official and some fan-created. It is impossible to list all, but below is a partial list of some of the more well-known.. Official sites *Warner Bros. *Hark.com Officially Licensed Harry Potter Sound Quotes *Scholastic *Bloomsbury *J.K. Rowling Official Site *Harry Potter: The Exhibition: Harry Potter fans will finally have a chance to get a first-hand look inside the famous wizard’s magical world. *Harry Potter @ EA games: Official site for the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Official site for the attraction theme park at Universal Orlando, Florida. *Pottermore : A unique Harry Potter experience, set up by JK Rowling. Fansites Dividido por categorias./Divided into categories. News, etc *The New Harry Potter Role Play Game This is a Text Based Harry Potter Game. All are welcome. *Jo Rowling Online : Your number one source for all things Joanne Kathleen Rowling. *Charmed Castle: The newest Harry Potter fan-site featuring the Harry Potter books, not irrelevant news. *The Rowling Times: A J.K. Rowling Tumblr blog, giving you updates on J.K. Rowling and what she's doing now. *HP More : Um site-blog brasileiro, com tradução para mais de 12 linguas inclusive o inglês, repleto de contúdo, paginas, fotos, noticias, entre outros... Visite também Conteúdo HP More. *HP More : A Brazilian blog-site, with translations into over 12 languages including English, full of yet, pages, photos, news, and more ... See also Conteúdo HP More . *Conteúdo HP More: Um site de conteúdos e paginas do blog HP More : blog brasileiro com tradução para mais de 12 linguas. *Conteúdo HP More : A site content and pages of the blog HP More : Brazilian blog with translation over 12 languages. *The Boy Who Lived : Harry Potter Forums. Great and friendly community. *MuggleNet: News, forums, editorials, fanfiction, a podcast, and more. *The Leaky Cauldron: News, forums, exclusive interviews with the cast, a podcast, and more! *HPearth: An International Harry Potter website, specially catering to fans in India. *Snitchseeker: News, rumours, fanfiction, and fan art *Magical-Menagerie: All the latest news, photos, videos, information and more!! *The Order of the Phoenix News Network. The home of Harry Potter news, rumours, and a podcast! *Accio Hagrid: News, Rumours, Forums, Fanfiction, Photos, Magazine. *Accio Potter: News, information, forums, photos. *Harry Potter's Page: News, forums, photo galleries and more... *The HP Fan : News, cast news feeds, links, editorials, gallerys, and more, with an interesting & unique virutal Hogwarts experience for members as well. *Wizard News: Harry Potter News - Beyond Hogwarts. *The Daily Snitcher: Daily news, updates on Harry Potter related, and more. *HPANA: The Harry Potter Automatic News Aggregator. *Veritaserum: News, forums, and more. *HarryPotterUpdate: Harry Potter news/journal site. *Harry Potter Topicdrill: A collection of Harry Potter links and feeds. *Harry Potter for Seekers: Seeking for the spiritual symbolism and meaning in the Harry Potter series. *Harry Potter Fan Zone: A J.K. Rowling 'Fan Site Award' winner with news, information, pictures, videos, editorials, exclusive interviews, set reports and much more. *Godric's Hollow: Publishes news on the Harry Potter movies and books. *Goofy Gryffindor: A small fan-made website for Harry Potter autograph llcting and general Harry Potter collectables. *Potterforums A fan forums site for the books and films in the Harry Potter series. *Harry Potter Recipes A fan site with a collection of Harry Potter recipes. *Quaffle Seekers: Get the latest Potter news, videos, pictures, info, and much more *http://www.wix.com/Harry_Potter_fans/The_Three_Broomsticks : Games, Q+A, quotes and more! *Harry Potter forever : A small and comparatively new fan made website for Harry Potter news, polls and discussions. *MuggleThai : News, Video, Galleries, Forums and more. (Thailand) *Muggle-V : A fan site Harry Potter and Fantasy club. (Thailand) *The Time Turner : A website with news, Harry Potter event listings and more. Formerly known as The Harry Potter News Niffler. *King's Cross Station : A Harry Potter forum has been created to serve as a fun, friendly, and easy-going place for Harry Potter fans to talk about the books and express themselves through fan-fiction/art. Other features include: Discussion of all Harry Potter areas, competitions, games, events, and prompts for fanfiction/art. Head over and check it out! *Pottermore Field Guide A Pottermore fan site with discussion forum made for Harry Potter fans *Pottermore Insider A Pottermore fan site with news, forums, videos, and much more Harry Potter! Other Wikias *http://www.harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com *http://hogwartsschool.wikia.com/wiki/HogwartsSchool_Wiki Podcasts *PotterCast: Hosted by The Leaky Cauldron *MuggleCast: Hosted by Mugglenet *Hogwarts Radio: Hosted by HPANA *The Potter Plotters Show *Deathly Hallows Part 2 Review : By GeekFest Rants Virtual Hogwarts Sites *The HP Fan : News, cast news feeds, links, editorials, gallerys, and more, with an interesting & unique virutal Hogwarts experience for members as well. Encyclopedias *WikiPotter more : Um wiki brasileiro com muitas paginas a seu dispor, você também pode criar e editar paginas. *WikiPotter more : A wiki with lots of pages at your disposal, you can also create and edit pages. *Accio Quote!: Archive of J. K. Rowling quotes/interviews *Harry Potter Lexicon: Widely considered to be one of the most complete sources of Harry Potter information available *The Harry Potter Companion: Chapter-by-chapter insight and commentary into the books *Wikipedia's Harry Potter Portal *HarryPotterinfohttp://harrypotterimformation.weebly.com/index.html - Your perfect guide to Hrry Potter RPGs *Hogwarts Magic Realm A relatively new RPG forum, taking place a few decades after the Second Wizarding War. Create your own character and attend to Hogwarts Classes or become a professor, play Quidditch, and try to win the Duelling Trophy. Harry Potter fans of all ages are more than welcome to join. *Absit Omen: A Harry Potter RPG Set ten years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Absit Omen is a play-by-post roleplaying game set in the world of Harry Potter. With an active Hogwarts and Ministry, writers can take up the role of an original character or a favorite from the books as they craft their own stories. *Stark Academy An American Witchcraft and Wizardry School based in the year 2038, is now opening doors to mudbloods for the first time in the schools history (forced by the American Ministry of Magic)...the two houses have divided at the start of the school year...Hawkstone has opened their arms to the new students...while Stargazer has refused to admit any into their household. War is on the horizon... *Protego Fidelis - An alternative universe Harry Potter RPG that encourages creativity and a friendly atmosphere. A conflict is rising between purebloods and muggleborns as the Minsitry struggles to deal with the decreasing magical population. Both student and adult characters welcome! *The Life After: Platform 9 3/4 this way! Create your character, pick your wand and fly into the magical world of Harry Potter. Extraordinary adventures await you so come join in, the Hogwarts Express is now boarding! *Hogwarts Online: Hogwarts Online is a virtual remake of the Hogwarts that is found in the Harry Potter series. The purpose of this site is to create a safe and fun environment where people of all ages can be apart of Hogwarts from the beloved series. *Sectumsempra Y2117 is set a hundred years more or less after the epilogue of Deathly Hallows where the Muggles have found out about the Wizarding World and are in a Cold War with them. New members start off as First Years and make their way up and out of Hogwarts into full Wizardry. The rules and the system is simple and easy to follow, all you'll have to think about is actually RPing. So have fun! *Hogwarts Roleplay : Hogwarts Roleplay is a fairly new and fairly quiet RPG. It was made over the course of two days and is still under-completion. It offers a wide variety of places to visit from Ollivander's too the Forbidden Forest. It is set roughly a few decades after the Harry Potter series concluded and also has special features such as: Inventories, School Supply Lists, Make your own wand and more! Check it out for details! *Enter Hogwarts : A small, high-quality, present day Hogwarts RPG set roughly a decade after the events of the Harry Potter series conclude. Register to create and develop a character of your own! *Hogwarts The Experience: A new RPG where you go to Hogwarts, meet book characters, and do homework. *Voldemore - Join the award winning new forum base RPG game set 10 years after the second wizarding war and old followers reunite with new one just behind then, where you join as a Death Eater, and learn the dark arts at "The Herpo Dark Arts Institute". *Ad Lucem - Ad Lucem is an alternate universe Harry Potter RPG taking place in 2010. An evil group that vanished without a trace 40 years ago is rapidly on the rise once more, and the time of peace will surely be compromised. Do you dare to see the End? *Potter's Army : Potter's Army post-DH and canon with a few twists. Harry and Voldemort are both dead, what will happen next? Fate lies in your hands. *potteracademy - An easy-to-navigate Harry Potter RPG. Running over a year and a half now. Where you create your account, go to classes and play Quidditch. *Inspired Quills - An alternate RPG set some 10 years after the war at Hogwarts where some characters who originally died, actually survived, and some who survived, actually die. Inspired Quills is mainly set at Hogwarts. All are welcome to play a student and do homework to earn housepoints for your house. Or come play an adult in the Ministry, at Gringotts or open a shop. *Hogwarts School Unveiled- Hogwarts Unveiled is a new post-harry potter roleplaying forum on the web. The battle at Hogwarts is over and peace has been restored, but the death eaters are regrouping. They're not the only threat to Hogwarts though. The secret is out. The muggles know about the school and they want to run the witches and wizards out of England so they can take control of it. They think they can teach the students to live without magic. With two factions wanting control of the school, Hogwarts staff and students are in for the fight of their lives. We need staff, students, professors, ministry staff, death eaters, canon characters, muggles, plot characters and more, so stop by and register a character today. *Hogwarts School: Hoggies- Hogwarts School is an alternate universe of Harry Potter RPG formed in June of 2000 and accept applications three times a year: April, August, and December. After which students are sorted, summer ends, and everyone returns to Hogwarts Castle to begin classes and participate in duelling and quidditch . *Malfoy Manor - An RPG based around Malfoy Manor. Set on an alternate timeline which began at the end of Book 6, the Death Eaters are still a force to be reckoned with and the fight goes on. *myHogwarts - An interactive Hogwarts world where members participate in classes, Quidditch, duelling, and many other activities from the Potter stories. Join the community to share your love of Hogwarts! *Enchanted Hogwarts A well established (nine year old) alternate Universe RPG which promotes writing development, with real mysteries to solve and many interactive features. Create a character, or choose a canon character with far more freedom than many other sites due to the alternate timeline. *Liberasempra - A unique Harry Potter RPG and fan site that offers members unlimited freedom with role playing characters and writing. The site features interactive Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade experiences, as well as a friendly forum for those simply dying to share their love of all things Potter. *Hogwarts New Zealand: A Harry Potter Role Playing site set in New Zealand. *Hogwarts Reborn A Harry Potter RPG where you can play out your life as a student, death eater, staff member, ministry member, or even order member. With so many options, you can be a werewold\f or even a Veela! The choice if yours in Hogwarts Reborn *The Hogwarts Experience: Ever wanted to take those magical classes? Duel another students? Fly around the pitch? Win points enough points and you'll help your House win the Housecup! At HE you can do this as yourself like you were really at Hogwarts. It's more than RPG we're a tight-knit community with many creative outlets (fanfictions - cannon or original, graphics, exams, badges and many more!). We've been here since February 2006 and ain't going nowhere, come and join us! *Deckleswood School - Institute of Practical Magic: Deckleswood is a Harry Potter based role play website that focuses on a wizarding school located in British Columbia, Canada. It is a awesome website and I recommend you check it out.- Posted by Sasha Stardust *Hogwarts For You!A relaunched Harry Potter RPG where you can folllow the life as a student or professor! *Hogwarts life: A Harry Potter Role Playing site for anyone in the world. *A Harry Potter Role-playing forum set in Australia's answer to Hogwarts. Now accepting magical university students, teachers and towns people! Active since August 2006! -- updated July 6th 2010.*Hogwarts: The Awakening *Harry Potter: Obscurus: A new RPG play by post forum. Register to play cannon and original characters. *Nightly Dawn * Amanecer Nocturno *: A Multifandom RPG. Players can add a character and be sorted into a house. There's a mainplot and there are contests and events that can win you awards. *HPRP: An award-winning wetpaint wiki, that is the #1 Harry Potter wetpaint wiki, and the 19th most popular site, out of over 1,000,000. *Foocow HPRPG: A forum based roleplaying site where you can create original characters and audition to play book characters. The site has been around for over ten years in different incarnations, including echelon and invisionfree forums. *Hogwart's Magic: V1: A Hogwarts RPG. Set fifty years ahead of the death of Voldemort. *Hogwarts: The Next Chapter: A Harry Potter based forum set in the year 2047. *Hary Potter Haven: Harry Potter forum-based RPG *Lumos Alliance : A Harry Potter RPG focused on Hogwarts with several interactive features and a story plot that extends past the walls of the school, into a dark time for the Wizarding World *HP RPG: Forum based roleplay site that focuses on original, unique characters and storylines outside of the trio. *Magikal World: A forum based RPG, winner of many awards over the last three years. *Potter RP: Forum-based HP Roleplay site where one can be anything he/she wants to be, from a student to Auror or even Minister for Magic. *Harry Potter Fan *Hogwarts NEXT: A Harry Potter future Roleplay site where you can choose what happens to the Wizarding Community. *Hogwarts Live: An interactive RPG *Virtual Hogwarts: A forum based RPG boasting a working quidditch and dueling system that has been around since February 2003. *Planet Harry Potter Guild A forum-based Harry Potter RPG. The site approaches the world with a light and enjoyable mood. In addition, there are events of various themes once in a while as well as secret roleplaying rooms to uncover. *A Phoenix Lament: A Phoenix Lament, a new and immersive Harry Potter RPG. *Magical Hogwarts; An in-depth and advanced RPG site based around the three schools featured in the Harry Potter universe. A fun community for those new to roleplaying. *Return of the Dark Ages: A virtual RPG. Its main plot centers around a good vs. evil fight thirty years after Voldemort has been killed. The players can be students, teachers, Ministry officials, etc. Interhouse Tournaments are held, as well as a Minister for Magic voting simulation and a staff-student Quidditch game. *Hogwarts Extreme; Hogwarts Extreme's primary goal is putting one into the world of Harry Potter. Interact or role-play: the choice is yours. Everyone is sorted into a house, can take classes, shop/experience the wizard economy for themselves, and so much more. Enroll today to begin your Hogwarts experience, and get into the world of Harry Potter! *Hogwarts Realm; A small forum that also does RPGs too, with different things happening at different times. *History of Magic: History of Magic is a Harry Potter RPG set in the Marauders Era. *Green's Academy: Green's is an open RP site that is loosely Harry Potter "based". *Harry Potter Romanian RPG: A Romanian active forum-based RPG set on the Harry Potter world. It features automatic sorting and many interesting activities. *Sylvestia Academy: The American equivalent of Hogwarts. Students ages 10-20 are accepted. There are plenty of paying jobs available for users. (inactive since 2009) *Online Hogwarts: Online Hogwarts explores the journey of Hogwarts students as they are educated at the school. Includes classes, dueling, Quidditch, and much more. *THE FIRST WAR: A Harry Potter RPG, set in the Marauders Era. *The Original Wizarding World: A place where the Wizarding World and the Muggle world can connect. This site is used for both role-play and getting to know Wizards and Witches in their own environment. *Galtvortskolen (the Hogwart school): A Norwagian RPG. Includes a summer camp and a Yule Ball event is held every year. *Whitacre Academy of Magic: A Harry Potter role-playing site. Whitacre is set in Wales to cope with the large amount of students now attending Hogwarts. *Hogwarts New Zealand: A RPG set after the epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in an assumed reality where a new branch of Hogwarts has opened in New Zealand! *Godric's Hollow: A Harry Potter roleplay site with Secret Societies, Duels, etc. *http://hprpg.forummotion.com/forum.htm : A forum for people of all roleplaying abilities where magic is only a click away! *Wizard City: Current time RPG, currently celebrating its 10th anniversary. *Hogwarts Experience (World of Hogwarts): This is a site dedicated to getting as close to a Hogwarts Experience as possible, with classes, quidditch games, etc. a place for both beginning and long time roleplayers. looking for new professors. takes place 40 years after Battle of Hogwarts. New Hogwarts Semester starts on January 7th, 2011. *The Wizards' Chronicles: A 2D Harry Potter game with an accompanying forum community with scheduled classes, quidditch matches, player teachers and a large emphasis on dueling. *Howarts: A Legacy 2: A RPG set about 25 years after the books ends, following mainly original characters alongside a few canons as they go through Hogwarts and try to live their lives after graduation. Active and always looking for new members. *Hogwarts: New Beginnings: A brand new site dedicated to bringing the Wizarding World to life. Be a Hogwarts student and attend classes, play quidditch, and make new friends. Or you can be an adult and get a job as a professor or a Ministry of Magic worker and explore the Wizarding World. Also hiring professors right now. *Svenska Hogwarts is the largest Swedish RPG of Hogwarts. It celebrated it's seventh year 2011 and is well known among the Harry Potter fans of Sweden. *From the Other Side of Erised : Founded 7 December 2002, this is a Marauders-era forum-based RPG currently in the Marauders' sixth year at Hogwarts. It has gone through the Marauders' fourth and fifth years, and survived the crashes of both Avidgamers and AcornRack. Great for all levels; admins work closely with novice roleplayers to ameliorate their roleplaying skills. *Mischief and Mayhem : A new RPG forum based in 2073, after the Potter generation has passed. A new Minister has recently decided to relocation muggleborn witches and wizards into magical families, and the magical world of the books has been adapted. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang are all open. Become a student, meet new people, and play with a character of your own creation. *AJJE Games: AJJE Games offers one of the best, unique text-based roleplaying environments on the Web. Currently, it has two Harry Potter sims, with original characters and storylines. The only limit is your imagination. *EDIT THIS IN! http://s15.zetaboards.com/ihoggy/index/ It's an RPG based on Habbo.com but organized with the assistance of the forums. The RPG dates back to 2006 and remains popular. Fanfiction and fanart *The Harry Potter Companion: Canon fan art for every chapter of the Harry Potter books *The Quidditch Pitch: A fan-fiction and fan-art site that features strories and artwork that are both canon and non-canon based and often include a multitude of genres and pairings *Harry Potter Fan Fiction.Com: A fan-fiction site with over fifty-nine thousand stories archived. *The Sugar Quill: Selective fan-fiction archive dedicated to the improvement of writing through fan fiction. Also includes discussion forums. *Fiction Alley: Fan-fiction, discussion, and fan-art archive *Portkey: A James/Lily, Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, and Ron/Luna fansite. *MNFF: Mugglenet's fanfiction branch. *Fanfic Authors: Newer site devoted to longer novels, with some of the more prolific authors in the Harry Potter Fanfic genre. *Checkmated: A fan-fiction archive devoted to Ron/Hermione, with forums *Granger Enchanted: A fan-fiction archive featuring stories with Hermione Granger as the main character and a wide variety of pairings *Tealin's Harry Potter Headquarters: Fanart, essays, and more *AccioBrain: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art by Makani *ArtDungeon.net: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art by Marta (available via Web Archive) *The Potterpuffs: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art (Powerpuff style) *I Want to Become a Wizard with Magic Powers: Fanfiction site with videos *Hogwarts Extreme: An RPG site *Godric's Hollow: Contains an extensive collection of fan art. *Harry Potter Fan Fiction: The official wikia for all fan fiction blog stories. *http://www.wix.com/nassom22/nassim-mohamed-mekarnia?ref=nf: The officail webpage for Nassim Mekarnia *Fanfiction.net Harry Potter Section There are over 533,000 Harry Potter fanfiction's here. You can also find crossovers as well. *devantART has over 196,800 pieces of Harry Potter fanart, plus fanart of the actors. International Fansites Brazil/Portugal *HP More : Um site-blog brasileiro, com tradução para mais de 12 linguas inclusive o inglês, repleto de contúdo, paginas, fotos, noticias, entre outros... Visite tambémConteúdo HP More . *HP More : A Brazilian blog-site, with translations into over 12 languages including English, full of yet, pages, photos, news, and more ... See also Conteúdo HP More . *Conteúdo HP More : Um site de conteúdos e paginas do blogHP More : blog brasileiro com tradução para mais de 12 linguas. *Conteúdo HP More : A site content and pages of the blogHP More : Brazilian blog with translation over 12 languages. *WikiPotter more : Um wiki brasileiro com muitas paginas a seu dispor, você também pode criar e editar paginas. *WikiPotter more : A wiki with lots of pages at your disposal, you can also create and edit pages. *Potterish: The most recognized fansite in Brazil. The site has received a JKRowling.com Award. It includes news, galleries, interviews and more. *ScarPotter: An important fansite in Brazil. Contains news and updates on Harry Potter, including exclusive photos, videos and more. *Oclumencia: Brazilian fansite containing news, exclusive images and more. *ASM: The most recognized Harry Potter's RPG in Brazil. *PotterBest : A respected annual award to Harry Potter sites in Brazil. *Harry.com.br: One of the largest Harry Potter communities/forums in Brazil, created in 2003. *Ordem da Fenix Brasileira: Contains news and updates on Harry Potter, actors, photos, etc. *Lumus Maximum: Brazilian Harry Potter Forum site. *Floreios e Borrões: Brazilian Harry Potter fanfic site. Czech and Slovakia *Kouzelný svět Harryho Pottera: (Wonderful World of Harry Potter) - Czech fansite about Harry Potter. Denmark *Azkaban: Danish Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art and many more. *Potterskolen: Danish Harry Potter "school" *Potterlexicon: Danish Harry Potter lexicon *Diagon-alley: Danish Harry Potter fan fiction site *HPKegle: Danish Harry Potter site with news, blog and sale *Harry Potter Wiki The Danish Harry Potter wiki France *UniversHarryPotter.com: French Harry Potter site featuring daily updates, photo galleries, fan-art and much more. *Harry Potter Forever: French Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art, etc. *Poudlard.org *La Gazette du Sorcier: French Daily Prophet site with news from the Harry Potter universe. *Poudlard Mag : A rising Harry Potter ''website with news, updates, articles, gallery, and much more. *Le Chicaneur *Fan Harry Potter : French ''Harry Potter site featuring daily updates, photos gallery, videos gallery, community for fans. Germany *Harry Potter Xperts: German Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art and many more. Italy *Portkey Italy: Italian Harry Potter site with news, photo galleries, fan-art and many more. *Gazette of the Prophet: Italian fansite featuring news/updates on the Harry Potter series. Japan *Pottermania.jp (★ポッターマニア): A Japanese Harry Potter fansite. It features Harry Potter daily news, dictionary, updated movie news, collectibles, events, photos, forums, and more. Middle East *Jadoogaran: A persian Harry Potter website. It contains lots of features like: RPG forum, news, gallery, discussion forums, downloads, articles, and many more. *Afsaneha: An iranian website for Harry Potter fans. Netherlands *Potter Dome - Official twitter is @potterdome. *ZweinsteinDigitaal *Online Animagus - New site with few members, but with high expectations. *HarryPotterTimes - Lessons, Quidditch and RPG's. *Klammfels - A Harry Potter fansite that is located in Klammfels. Philippines *Hogwarts Philippines: The first Filipino Online Community dedicated to Harry Potter series, established in the year 2001. *The Daily Potter: Harry Potter fansite for Multiply.com members. Most of the members (more than fifteen thousand) are from the Philippines. Created in January, 2009. *Harry Potter PH: Philippines' Harry Potter Fansite, established in year 2008. *New Worlds Alliance: Founded in 2003 by seven local science fiction and fantasy fan groups including Pinoy Harry Potter/Hogwarts Philippines. Poland *Departament Tajemnic: One of the biggest Polish Harry Potter World-related sites. Features the latest HP news, books and movies info, cast biographies and interviews, articles, gallery, forum and more. Romania *Veritons Castle: Founded in 2006, is a romanian school of magical arts. Spain and Latinamerica *BlogHogwarts: The most recognized Harry Potter fansite in Spanish. News, Exclusives, Interviews, Fanfics, and more. *Harry Potter en Español: HP fansite in spanish. Contains some exclusive reports regarding the Harry Potter series. *Harry Latino: The most visited Spanish Harry Potter fansite, that possesses a net of related sites like HLRadio (a postcast), Potterfics (fanfics), etc. *Harry Potter LA: A Latin American Harry Potter fansite. *Merodeador Forums: A spanish fansite containing information on the books, the actors, movies, and more. *Expelliarmus!: Another Spanish Harry Potter website. Featuring Games, Entertainment, News and more. (Live address redirects to Emma Watson official website. Available via Web Archive Sweden *Fefo: A swedish forum for just Harry Potter, but also things IRL. *SHPF: SHPF stands for Svenska Harry Potter Fans, which means The Swedish Harry Potter Fans. SHPF were original from the start just an ordinary blog, but in the last years it has grown ans is now one of Swedens largest Harry Potter News channel who reports only about the fandom in Sweden. Turkey *SihirBaşlasın: A turkish Harry Potter fansite, where can be found news, information and forum. Uruguay *C.L.H.P.U.: (Circulo de Lectores Harry Potter Uruguay) - The website of the "Circle of Harry Potter Readers" is the first OFFICIAL "fanclub" in Uruguay. Iconic landmarks tours *Magical Tours *FindHogwarts *HP Fan Trips *Harry Potter Tours *Harry Potter Tour of London *Harry Potter Oxford Tour *Harry Potter London Walk *Harry Potter England Tour Other *The HP Fan : News, cast news feeds, links, editorials, gallerys, and more, with an interesting & unique virutal Hogwarts experience for members as well. *The Daily Prophet: Harry Potter fansite featuring a chat and discussion pages. *Harry Central: Harry Potter fansite intended for kids. *Quafflenet: a Harry Potter fansite mainly directed at Quidditch roleplaying, but for general discussion too. *The Boy Who Lived: A dedicated and detailed website about Harry Potter including information on all things in the wizarding world, the latest book and movies. *Avada Kedavra 95 *The Harry Potter Spot *Chamber of Chat: Live chat for Harry Potter fans *Immeritus: A Sirius Black fansite *Potter Puppet pals: Flash movies about Harry Potter *Allharrypotter: Fansite featuring pictures, actor biographies, and more. *Harry Potter's World *Harry Potter's Universe: Harry Potter books in over twenty languages - Hardcover, Paperback, Audio CD, Movie DVD, Braille, Large Print *Harry Potter Computer Cheats: A site full of hints, cheats, and walkthroughs for the Harry Potter computer games by EA Games. *Harry Potter Search Engine: A Harry Potter fan site search engine. *Beyond the wand: Fansite featuring news updates and information on all the Harry Potter actors. *In Memoriam of Barty Crouch Jr. A fan site dedicated to the character Bartemius Crouch Jr. from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. *Alivans Makers of Fine Wands A site that specializes in wands, but sells other various types of Harry Potter merchandise *StarKid Productions The creators of the fan-made parody musical A Very Potter Musical (AVPM), and its sequel, A Very Potter Sequel (AVPS), and their newest musical, Starship. The musicals' star, and songwiter, Darren Criss (who portrayed Harry Potter), now portrays Blaine Anderson in the popular TV show Glee. Because of the Glee schedule, Darren Criss was unable to perform in Starship but wrote the music for it. Coincidentally, Darren will replace Daniel Radcliffe in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying for a 3 week run in January 2012. Fanlistings A fanlisting is an online listing of fans of a subject that is created by an individual and open for fans from around the world to join. TheFanlistings.org is the original (but not only) web directory for fanlistings, dedicated to uniting fans across the globe. fr:Liste des sites Harry Potter Category:Fandom Websites Category:Lists